<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workaholic by coldishcase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475055">Workaholic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase'>coldishcase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is injured from battle, so he attempts to hide from Qui-Gon so he can get some work done while he recovers.</p><p>This only buys him time before his husband finds him.</p><p>[Or: an au where Qui-Gon lives and trains Anakin and marries Obi-Wan, set during the clone wars era.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Discord Server Secret Santa (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workaholic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts">Lilibet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Gift for Lilibet, for the 2020 Secret Santa Exchange!</p><p>The prompt:<br/>Either Qui or Obi is injured (can be set while Obi is still a Padawan or during the clone wars because what are you talking about of course Qui survives naboo) and they unsuccessfully try to hide it from the other. Romantic, a nice dose of angst with hurt/comfort, cuddling, fluff, and/or smut if you feel like it (but not necessary if you don’t want). GO WILD!</p><p>Rating should be: Teen, Mature, or Explicit (No General Audiences)</p><p>Dislikes are: NO DEATH! LET OUR BOYS BE HAPPY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There aren't many places Obi-Wan can hide from Qui-Gon.</p><p>He sometimes wishes that he could stop time, that he didn't have to hide from his husband in order to get some work done. But he can't, so here he is, borrowing Anakin's largely unused apartment desk so he can work on filing some overdue reports.</p><p>Anakin is lucky that he's still Qui-Gon's Padawan. Given his level of impatience, he wouldn't last a day with all the reports that Knights and Generals like Obi-Wan have to complete.</p><p>Make no mistake, Anakin is a good Jedi. He is talented, a skilled combatant, strong in the force, and smart as a whip. (When it comes to anything but politicians, that is.) He will be a capable knight when he's ready, but he is still headstrong and impatient. The Council believes that Anakin should go through his trials now and take on a Padawan of his own, but after the events of Geonosis, Qui-Gon requested that he continue to train-- and Obi-Wan agrees.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't know all the details, as he was chasing leads on Padme's would-be assassin (all the way to the hidden planet Kamino, where a clone army and a mandalorian Bounty hunter resided), but Qui-Gon is concerned about Anakin's prophetic visions and his infatuation with Senator Amidala. He accompanied them to Naboo and Tatooine, letting Anakin lead the mission while he observed. And what he saw made him believe that Anakin was not ready for his trials.</p><p>And Obi-Wan, who still, more than a decade after his knighting, feels that he wasn't ready for his trials... he agrees.</p><p>In a way, he's still jealous of Anakin, who doesn't understand how lucky he is to still be sheltered under Qui-Gon's wing. Obi-Wan may have defeated a sith on his own after Qui-Gon was wounded in combat, then by sheer force of will rediscovered the lost jedi art of life transference to save his Master's life...</p><p>But, he still feels underqualified. He wasn't ready to leave Qui-Gon's side, and he can only be grateful that his Master didn't see fit to push him entirely out of the nest. They stayed close all these years, continued to have each other's backs, and eventually, sealed their force-blesssed bond with an old jedi vow, not unlike a traditional marriage.</p><p>Obi-Wan is on the council now, and like everything else since that fateful day on Tatooine, he feels unprepared for this role. So, as he wishes he had more time as a Padawan, he finds Anakin's eagerness to be a knight to be quite short-sighted.</p><p>Anakin can benefit from more training, and perhaps instead of him, Obi-Wan can take on this Padawan learner that needs to be trained. He's on medical leave for now, he might as well look into it. After years of helping Qui-Gon teach Anakin, how hard can it be to train a (likely) less high-maintenance padawan?</p><p>Perhaps the experience will help him feel more secure in his place on the council, once he is a Master in more than just the honorary title.</p><p>His mind is wandering, he realizes with a sigh. It must be time to take a tea break.</p><p>He's gotten quite a bit done, actually. Over half of his reports are filled out and filed. All the overdue ones are complete. Obi-Wan is fairly proud of himself, and without thinking, he stretches his arms over his head, arching his back to work out the soreness.</p><p>The movement pulls on his wound, and he sucks in a hissed breath, immediately hunching back down.</p><p>He pulls an arm around his middle, forehead pressed to the edge of the desk as he winces in pain. It <em>hurts</em>.</p><p>If it were any less significant, Obi-Wan wouldn't be on medical leave, he'd be back out on the field, leading his men. That isn't possible right now.</p><p>He had a rough mission, one that went sideways before they even landed on the planet. The Separatists were ready for them; they'd somehow gotten intel about their landing zone, and they were ambushed. A lot of ships went down. Obi-Wan’s was one of them.</p><p>He did what he could to get as many men out of the crashing ships and down to the landing zone, working himself hard down to the last possible second. The ship he jumped out of was barely a quarter klick off the ground. He barrel-rolled and hit the ground safely, with a force-cushioned fall... but he was too close when the ship crashed just after him.</p><p>Debris went flying everywhere, and he didn't have the energy left to dodge it all.</p><p>A large panel slammed into his side, fracturing most of his ribs and breaking his arm, and leaving a deep gouge in his leg. If he hadn't done his best to stop it with the force, the impact likely would have killed him. As it is, he's lucky his men were near enough to find him before he bled out. The extraction team came shortly after, shooting down their attackers and then rescuing those who had crashed.</p><p>He only got back the day before last, and after a full day of treatment, he managed to slip his way out of the medbay so he can get some work done.</p><p>Obi-Wan hates feeling useless, and there's nothing worse for that than laying in a medbay bed with no access to his datapad. There's simply too much to get done.</p><p>Qui-Gon fretted over him a fair amount while he was confined to bed rest. But, his husband knows he's going to live, so Obi-Wan doesn't feel <em>too</em> guilty about giving him the slip today. Once he gets all caught up, he'll be all too happy to bother Qui for something to do.</p><p>(Preferably, him.)</p><p>It's times like these that Obi-Wan vaguely resents Qui-Gon's near-confinement to the temple.</p><p>He loves the man, more than he's willing to admit to anyone, including himself. But it makes it almost impossible to see his husband when he's feeling well. They haven't been on a mission together since the start of the war, almost. Qui-Gon's injury from Naboo prevents him from joining the war as a General... not that he would condone fighting a war as a Jedi, anyways. (Much to Anakin's chagrin; their Padawan is eager to join the war effort, so much so that he's snuck onto a few of Obi-Wan’s missions to train with him on the battlefield.)</p><p>But on the flip side of that, when Obi-Wan is here and he is injured or has work to catch up on, it's nigh impossible to avoid Qui-Gon for even an hour or so.</p><p>He's more than happy to spend time with his husband when he's here between missions... but he hates feeling weak around Qui-Gon. His old Master always treats him like he's so fragile when he's wounded. Like if he so much as hugged Obi-Wan too tightly, he might break. He hates it, and he hates that he can't get anything done, either, not when Qui-Gon is watching him and making sure he's resting up.</p><p>Qui-Gon is half the reason the healers ever let him leave the medbay. If it weren't for him being the assurance they need that Obi-Wan won't strain himself while he's meant to be on bed rest, they'd never let him out.</p><p>He isn’t asking for much, just a few hours to allow him to catch up. There's so much work to do, he simply can't afford to let a moment go to waste.</p><p>Right now, though, hunched over Anakin's desk, he half-wishes he hadn't hidden from Qui-Gon. The pain is <em>awful</em>, shooting through his side like sith lightning, all because he stretched wrong.</p><p>It's a few moments of stillness before it finally subsides. A small whimper of relief leaves him, and he feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>His shields are shaken by the abruptness of the pain through his side. He can feel outrage and a demand for his location over his bond with Qui-Gon, and...</p><p>Well, so much for hiding away. His husband definitely felt that.</p><p><em>(I am alright,)</em> Obi-Wan sends to Qui-Gon, once he has the composure and focus to do so. <em>(Just stretched wrong. Give me one more hour of work, I'm nearly done.)</em></p><p><em>(Absolutely not.)</em> Comes the quick, forceful reply. <em>(Where are you hiding, little one?)</em></p><p>Obi-Wan lets out a long sigh to himself. He gets up from his seat carefully, heading to the kitchenette to brew himself up some tea. It seems he won't be getting back to work anytime soon.</p><p><em>(Obi-Wan.)</em> Qui-Gon prompts him, his insistence fueled by worry.</p><p>It's palpable, and Obi-Wan briefly feels guilty for upsetting him so. <em>(Anakin's apartment. He doesn't use his desk, I'm borrowing it.)</em></p><p><em>(Right under my nose,)</em> Qui-Gon grouches, though he sounds begrudgingly impressed. <em>(You're getting too good at hiding. I'm coming.)</em></p><p><em>(I have to be,)</em> Obi-Wan tells him, pushing exasperated warmth over their bond. <em>(You're relentless.)</em> He makes his tea in a mug, leaning against the counter using his good side.</p><p><em>(I have to be,)</em> Qui-Gon throws back. <em>(You refuse to take care of yourself.)</em></p><p>And... well. Turnabout is fair play. He's not wrong.</p><p>Obi-Wan says nothing else, letting his old Master have the last word as he drinks his tea.</p><p>He can sense Qui-Gon getting near, so he sets down the mug he borrowed and goes to toss his pair of datapads back in his bag. No sense in pretending he'll be allowed to stay here and work. He's just about done anyways, a break wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>Just as he gets his bag slung over his shoulder-- causing another twinge of pain as he twists just the tiniest bit too much-- the door hisses open and Qui-Gon sweeps inside.</p><p>As soon as he's in the room, Qui-Gon is zoned in on him. He makes a beeline straight for his husband, his sharp, concerned eyes scanning him up and down.</p><p>Obi-Wan winces slightly as hands are placed on his shoulders, and Qui-Gon keeps him in place while looking him over thoroughly for any new injuries.</p><p>"Hello, dear," Obi-Wan greets him, tiredness already creeping into his voice. "Sorry for the scare."</p><p>Qui-Gon spares him a fleeting look of disapproval. "I don't know why you insist on hiding from me, Obi-Wan... what if you'd pulled your stitches, or something more serious? If you were gravely hurt and I couldn't reach you..."</p><p>Obi-Wan looks down, shame adding a splash of color to his cheeks. "I don't mean to worry you," he promises softly.</p><p>"Then why?" Qui-Gon takes one hand away, freeing his bad shoulder. With the other hand, he draws Obi-Wan closer to him, in a light, one-armed hug. He rests his chin atop Obi-Wan’s head, his long hair making a curtain fall across Obi-Wan’s vision.</p><p>The touch is too light, too careful. It's not what Obi-Wan wants from his husband, but he knows that right now, he won't get anything more.</p><p>And that's the heart of the issue, isn't it? This, this is why he hides from Qui-Gon. But can he tell him so? Should he?</p><p>A frustrated noise leaves him. He pulls away from Qui-Gon, looking up at him with a slight frown.</p><p>What has he got to lose, really? Open communication has solved all their other issues, perhaps it will solve this one, too.</p><p>"...I'm not glass, Qui-Gon. I won't break." He states, tone firm.</p><p>Qui-Gon looks him over with surprise. He doesn'tmake to come close again. "I know--"</p><p>"No." Obi-Wan cuts him off, "you don't. I'm injured, yes, but I'm not useless. And I'm not fragile. I don't want to be treated like one of your rescue birds, do you understand?"</p><p>"You're never useless," Qui-Gon responds, still sounding confused. "I've upset you. Obi-Wan, what's this about? Speak plainly, please."</p><p>It's hard to look Qui-Gon in the eyes, but he does it. He doesn't want this tainting their otherwise ideal relationship.</p><p>So, speak plainly he does.</p><p>"I hide from you, because I dislike being coddled and confined. I'd like to be able to just get some work done without being scolded for doing any minor task while I'm recovering from an injury." He takes a breath, steeling himself for the more awkward half of his reasoning. "And, I know you mean well, but I loathe to be near you when you will hardly touch me. I love you dearly, Qui-Gon." He takes ahold of his former Master's hands, drawing in closer. "I cannot bear to be in your arms and yet held there like a child, or a stranger. It is torture to me. I can handle a little discomfort, but I cannot take feeling like a stranger in your arms."</p><p>Qui-Gon's gaze never leaves his face, a focused, concerned look in his eyes. "Obi..." he brings their joined hands up to gently kiss his husband's knuckles. "I will not hurt you, my love."</p><p>"You <em>won't</em>," Obi-Wan insists, exasperation creeping into his voice. Qui-Gon isn't <em>getting it</em>. He was already frustrated, but now it truly starts to show. "That's my <em>point</em>. I'm no delicate flower, Qui-Gon. You don't need to worry about hurting me. I'm not going to need a healer if you hug me as you normally do."</p><p>His husband searches his face and their bond to check his sincerity. Obi-Wan returns his worries with only reassurance.</p><p>After a moment, Qui-Gon lowers their hands, brow pulled with worry. "I understand." He doesn't seem too happy about it. "But, you must tell me if I cause you pain, Obi-Wan, do not hide that from me."</p><p>"I will," Obi-Wan agrees quickly, hardly believing that he's getting his wish.</p><p>The next thing he knows, he's being picked up, swept right off his feet. There's a twinge of pain from his side as it gets pressed tight to Qui-Gon's side, but it's not nearly as bad as earlier. He's quick to put his arms around his husband's shoulders, holding on as his bag threatens to unbalance him.</p><p>When he doesn’t cry out, Qui-Gon appears to relax a fraction. </p><p>"I <em>can</em> walk, you know," Obi-Wan protests with no bite. He shows he doesn't really mind by tucking his head against Qui-Gon's shoulder. </p><p>His husband presses a kiss to his temple. "I know, but why walk when you can be carried?"</p><p>"Mmh," Obi-Wan hums, as if preparing to negotiate. "I see your point." He leans into Qui-Gon's chest, content to be held in his husband's strong arms-- cared for, but not kept at arm's length. "I'll allow it."</p><p>Qui-Gon chuckles softly as he gets going. Anakin is his Padawan, so their apartments aren't far from each other.</p><p>The trip isn't long, but Obi-Wan still has plenty of time to relax, letting his tea settle and his mind calm. Nothing quite relaxes him like being held tight in his husband's arms.</p><p>As the door shuts behind them, Obi-Wan nestles his face in the crook of Qui-Gon's neck. "I missed you," he says quietly, pressing a kiss to his husband's soft skin.</p><p>The larger man rumbles, bringing them to his bed. "I wish you'd told me how you felt sooner. I don't want you to feel like you ever need to hide from me."</p><p>"I'm sorry." The younger man responds, sinking into his husband's warmth once they're both seated on the bed. His side is irritating him a bit, but the discomfort is far outweighed by the contentment of being in Qui-Gon's arms.</p><p>"No," his husband says gently, adjusting Obi-Wan on his lap and hold him closer. "Both of us are at fault. I never asked what you wanted."</p><p>Obi-Wan reaches up, cupping the side of his sweet, idiot husband's face. "All I want is you, Qui. All of you. No matter what."</p><p>Qui-Gon leans down, closing the small gap to place a long kiss on Obi-Wan's lips. He accepts it easily, gladly. Their beards brush each other, the short hairs dragging and pulling against one another as Qui-Gon gives him a firm kiss.</p><p>His hand slips up into Qui-Gon's hair, fingers tangling in the long, silver-streaked locks. They almost match, now. Obi-Wan’s hair gained streaks of white early, when he used his life force to heal Qui-Gon's mortal wound.</p><p>Their kiss is slow, lazy almost. Sometimes, when they come back together after a mission, they are desperate; too happy to be together again to waste any time. Right now there is no rush, and this leisurely pace is just as nice as their passionate, biting kisses.</p><p>Qui-Gon's hand skims down Obi-Wan’s side, and he decides not to wait. He pulls away, starting to undo the belt fastening his tabards.</p><p>Before he can get far, Qui-Gon has a hand on his wrist to stay him. "... Is this wise?"</p><p>"Has it ever been?" Obi-Wan fires back, irritated. "I want you, Qui-Gon, are you going to deny me?"</p><p>"Never," his husband promises, his gentle voice instantly soothing Obi-Wan’s ire; like a quiet brook running over stone. "But... let me do this for you."</p><p>He nods, leaning back to give Qui-Gon space to use his hands.</p><p>His husband is careful, removing his clothing layer by layer. The belt goes first, then the obi follows. As Qui-Gon lifts off his tabards, he drops soft, lingering kisses to Obi-Wan’s neck. A shiver of desire runs through him, and Obi-Wan turns his head to kiss Qui-Gon's cheek as he pulls away.</p><p>He lifts his arms to help his tunic and undertunic come off, and a gasp is ripped from him as Qui-Gon litters his chest with kisses before he is even fully divested of his clothing.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't see where his tunics went, a shudder running through him as Qui-Gon swirls his tongue around his nipple, his tongue swirling around the tip. His hands fall to Qui-Gon's shoulders, holding on tight as the sensations overwhelm him.</p><p>His other nipple is hidden under bandages, white wrappings around his chest that hold bacta to his bruised skin. That doesn't stop Qui-Gon, who knows his body as well as he knows his own, and finds it with his thumb, massaging the sensitive nub in small circles.</p><p>He whimpers as Qui-Gon pulls away, but the complaint dies on his tongue as Qui-Gon makes quick work of his own robes. They join Obi-Wan’s on the floor, then their boots are tugged off, and both of them are down to just their leggings.</p><p>"How do you want me?" Obi-Wan asks, his voice dropping an octave without any conscious effort on his part.</p><p>Qui-Gon runs a loving hand through his hair, further messing it up from Obi-Wan’s careful styling. "Just the way you are," he starts, the big sap, "but lay on your back for a moment, love. You'll need those leggings off."</p><p>Oh yes, well, he will.</p><p>Obi-Wan drops a quick peck to his husband's lips before he lays down, being mindful of his side. He stays as still as he can while Qui-Gon peels his leggings off, then makes the bed dip as he takes off his own.</p><p>The larger man calls lube to his hand, and just as Obi-Wan is about to prop himself up on his elbows to get a better look at his husband, strong arms wrap around his middle and tug him back onto Qui-Gon's lap.</p><p>"Ah," he gasps softly as he is brought to straddle his lap again, and his unclothed cock is pressed to Qui-Gon's. His hands find Qui-Gon's toned biceps, and then he gives the older Jedi a wry smile. "Well, this is quite an ambitious position for someone so worried about my injury," Obi-Wan teases.</p><p>"Oh love," Qui-Gon responds, humming with soft amusement as he runs his large, calloused hands down Obi-Wan’s ribs. "You won't be riding me tonight."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"No, my little Obi. You're going to be a good boy for me tonight, and not do <em>anything</em> but make pretty noises and cum as many times as you want to."</p><p>The words put a heavy feeling in Obi-Wan’s gut, and start a fire in his loins. He shifts a little, straightening up as delight brightens his features. "That's quite a promise," he says when he remembers how to use words.</p><p>Qui-Gon merely smiles, uncapping the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his cock and onto the fingers of one hand.</p><p>Obi-Wan watches him, eyes dark. The force is thrumming so strong under his skin that he wonders if he is vibrating. He stays still as Qui-Gon reaches around him, pressing one slick finger past his entrance. Obi-Wan is far from new to this, and it goes in easily, but he never fails to shudder and give a little moan when Qui-Gon's thick finger presses inside him.</p><p>His head tips forward, and Qui-Gon's shoulder is there to rest against.</p><p>The older Jedi rumbles in amusement, and then as if that weren't enough, he reaches between them, taking both their cocks in his large hand and stroking them together. </p><p>Obi-Wan shudders, biting his lip harshly at the dual feelings. "Fuck-- Qui," he bites out, struggling to keep his hips still. He's torn between wanting to push back on the finger impaling him, and wanting to buck forward to get more friction on his cock.</p><p>But as always, his former Master is totally in control, keeping him right where he wants him. Qui-Gon starts slow, building up a steady pace as he both strokes their members and fingers his hole open.</p><p>Obi-Wan can't do much else other than wrap his arms around Qui-Gon's shoulders and <em>take</em> it. That's how he likes it best, anyways; when Qui-Gon takes charge and pleasures them both at his own pace. He likes handing over his control, giving Qui-Gon his trust and letting his old Master sate their needs.</p><p>He bites his lower lip, letting Qui-Gon control the pace and doing his best not to interrupt. One finger in him becomes two, becomes three. It's a familiar routine by now, and yet he still trembles and his toes curl when Qui-Gon bends his fingers just right and brushes his bundle of nerves.</p><p>"<em>Quiiiii</em>," he whines, trembling in his struggle to hold back his orgasm. It snuck up on him fast, between the attention to his cock and the fingers stretching him open.</p><p>"Don't hold back, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon soothes him. "Remember what I said, cum as many times as you want to."</p><p>Obi-Wan huffs softly, pressing his forehead more firmly into Qui-Gon's shoulder. "I don't want to yet..." he tells his husband, his hips still trembling with effort. "I want you first, I'm ready."</p><p>"With only three fingers?" Qui-Gon asks, "are you sure?"</p><p>"I like the stretch," Obi-Wan reminds him, inwardly rolling his eyes. How many times must he reassure his husband that he's tough-- that he won't break.</p><p>The older man gives him an unintelligible grumble, then pulls his fingers from him and takes his hands off their cocks.</p><p>"I love you," Obi-Wan reminds him in a tone that could be warm or teasing. He allows himself to be turned around, Qui-Gon supporting his back against his own chest, and wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady, not allowing his body to tweak or contort in a way that might aggravate his injury.</p><p>"So you say," Qui-Gon teases him back, "and yet, you are the reason for my grey hairs, little one."</p><p>Obi-Wan pretends to sound affronted even as he tilts his hips to feel the tip of his husband's cock slide between his cheeks. "Are you telling me you don't like them? I think they suit you, my silver fox."</p><p>Qui-Gon laughs breathlessly, shifting Obi-Wan lower and lining his wet cock up with the slicked entrance, letting the fat tip start to press inside. "You mean to send me to an early grave, so you can throw out all my plants."</p><p>"No-- of course--" Obi-Wan cuts himself off with a low moan as Qui-Gon's thick cock starts to press into him, stretching him just enough for there to be a pleasant burn on the slow slide in. He nearly forgets what he was planning to say altogether.</p><p>"Of course?" Qui-Gon prompts, almost cheekily. </p><p>Obi-Wan digs his fingers into his own thighs to ground himself. "Of course <em>not</em>. Anakin-- fuck-- Anakin still needs training. Can you imagine me? Left alone to deal with him? He'd set my flagship on fire within the week."</p><p>He can feel Qui-Gon's deep laughter against his back more keenly than he hears it. "I believe you would rise to the challenge."</p><p>Obi-Wan gives a huff of protest, but says no more.</p><p>They both cease to speak for a moment, just breathing in sync as Qui-Gon fills him up, nice and slow. Obi-Wan’s eyes practically roll back in his head when Qui-Gon fully seats himself, finally feeling his swollen balls press against the tense flesh of Obi-Wan’s ass. He has his hand on Qui-Gon's arm now, holding on tight and letting his head fall back against his husband's shoulder. </p><p>Obi-Wan moans as Qui-Gon adjusts him, intimately feeling each shift and twitch of the thick member filling him up.</p><p>His hand drops down to his own dick, wanting to get a hand on himself so he can finish. It wouldn't take much, he's <em>so close</em>.</p><p>But as he does, Qui-Gon catches his wrist and tuts softly. "You won't need that, love," his husband informs him, threading their fingers together. "Be a good boy and put your hand against the wall for me."</p><p>The request earns Qui-Gon a soft whine, but it's more out of need than protest. Obi-Wan obeys, bracing his hand against the wall and whimpering softly as Qui-Gon moves him a little closer to it, until he has his whole forearm flat against the wall, trapped between it and Qui-Gon's broad chest.</p><p>"Ready for me to move, little one?" Qui-Gon inquires softly,  his lips brushing the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear. Obi-Wan can feel the priceless of his beard against his temple, and it drives him crazy-- he wants <em>more</em>.</p><p>"Please," he breathes out, eyes shut as he leans his head towards his husband's. Qui-Gon's lips press against his temple, dry and firm, and he wants them on his lips, but the angle is all wrong for that.</p><p>"Please what, love?" Qui-Gon teases, and Obi-Wan could punch him right there. Cheeky shit.</p><p>He pushes his hips back, forcing Qui-Gon's length deeper inside him. He feels split open, gaping around his husband's girth, and yet he still needs <em>more</em>.</p><p>Obi-Wan hears Qui-Gon pull in a tight breath behind him, and smiles to himself. He <em>will</em> get what he wants.</p><p>"Master," he whines, enjoying the noticeable twitch of interest Qui-Gon's cock gives at the old honorific. He can play dirty too. "Please, fuck me, I wanna cum, Master."</p><p>"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon nearly growls, his arm tightening around his torso. It makes his healing ribs ache, but that doesn't bother Obi-Wan, it only serves to excite him more.</p><p>No more words are said, not as Obi-Wan finally gets what he wants. Qui-Gon holds him tightly in place as he pulls himself out halfway, then fucks back into him, hard but not quite fast. He's clearly holding back, but it still feels good, so Obi-Wan doesn't mind. He's certainly not thinking all that much about it.</p><p>It only takes a few thrusts--Qui-Gon's significant girth pressing against all the right places in him--and Obi-Wan’s climax crashes over him. He cums hard, bowing his head and leaning his forehead against his arm. A cry of pleasure punches out of him, and he thinks he meant to say Qui-Gon's name, but he's not sure if he managed to.</p><p>His brain goes temporarily blank, filling with static as his pleasure reaches it's peak.</p><p>Qui-Gon fucks him through it, not slowing down or going any gentler on him.</p><p>When Obi-Wan comes back to himself, Qui-Gon is still pounding into him, hard and steady, filling him up completely and never fully pulling out.</p><p>He gives a small, pleased moan, his injury all but forgotten amongst all the pleasant endorphins running through him. If it weren't for the bandages still wrapped around his torso, he would happily believe that he's in perfect health; in this moment, he feels like it. He feels whole, happy, and loved.</p><p>Qui-Gon grunts softly, holding him firmly in place. "How are you feeling, love?" He asks, slowing his pace a little bit. "Do you need a break?"</p><p>"No-" Obi-Wan nearly shouts, just barely holding himself back. "No, I don't need a break, I feel <em>perfect</em>, I feel so good, Qui. Keep going, please."</p><p>Amusement tinges the force between them. Qui-Gon resumes his earlier pace; he isn’t going fast or hard, but he is still fucking Obi-Wan with intent. "Well, when you ask so nicely."</p><p>Obi-Wan groans just a little, but doesn't put words to his slight annoyance. Qui-Gon's unflappable calm grates on Obi-Wan’s nerves nearly as much as it turns him on.</p><p>That's how it has always been; he loves even the things that he dislikes about Qui-Gon.</p><p>His thoughts are quickly derailed when Qui-Gon grips his hip and angles him slightly. He back doesn't like it much, but a moment later he hardly cares, because Qui-Gon's thrusts start hitting his prostate on nearly every other press in.</p><p>He moans, long and low, forehead pressing into his forearm as his cock twitches, ready to go again despite just cumming. He wants to reach down to stroke himself, but remembers what Qui-Gon said and just keeps his hand on the wall.</p><p>Qui-Gon presses fervent kisses against the back of his neck, his beard scraping along his bare skin and his long hair draping in a curtain over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He can't do much more than clench down around Qui-Gon's cock in return, and even then it'sonly a tiny bit... his husband's cock spreads him so wide that he can hardly contract his muscles around it. </p><p>"Stop working yourself so hard, little one." Qui-Gon says to him, breaking through his thoughts with a smooth, deep baritone. "I am taking care of you tonight; just relax and enjoy it, Obi-Wan."</p><p>Obi-Wan can hear the slight strain in his voice, the evidence that his calm and control isn't totally effortless. It puts a curl of satisfaction in his belly.</p><p>And... well, he isn’t above letting Qui-Gon do all the work, if that's what he wants.</p><p>"Mm, alright..." he mutters, letting himself relax into Qui-Gon's hold and just focusing on the sensations filling him up.</p><p>He feels so good, so full and loved, not even a twinge of pain bothering him now. This is certainly a more enjoyable form of painkiller than the pills the medbay gives him, which make him drowsy and distracted.</p><p>He allows himself to float, enjoying the rhythmic pounding of Qui-Gon's hips against his arse, enjoying the way he's speared open with each snap of his Husband's hips.</p><p>Obi-Wan lets go, and manages to cum one more time before his husband spills inside him, painting his insides with cum. He's filled so thoroughly that he feels liquid leaking sluggishly out of him.</p><p>He expects Qui-Gon to pull out then, to wipe them up and pulled Obi-Wan to his chest for a good rest, but that isn't what happens.</p><p>Qui-Gon lays them down, his softening cock still buried in Obi-Wan’s hole. Obi-Wan moans at the new angle, unable to do much more than lay there as Qui-Gon covers him with his larger body, and pins him under his weight.</p><p>"Master," he murmurs, only to be hushed gently.</p><p>Qui-Gon starts up a shallow movement, his hips just rolling against Obi-Wan’s ass and grinding his cock deep within him.</p><p>"Again?" Obi-Wan asks, surprise coloring his voice.</p><p>Qui-Gon presses a lingering kiss to the crook of his neck. "I hope that after tonight, my love, you will not doubt how much I want you."</p><p>The words fill Obi-Wan’s heart with warmth, just as the feeling of Qui-Gon growing hard within him makes him feel physically full again. He releases a happy sigh, turning his head to steal a kiss from his husband. "I love you," he murmurs against Qui-Gon's lips-- words only meant for him.</p><p>"And I you," Qui-Gon reaffirms, meeting him in another kiss.</p><p>Their second round is far more languid, Qui-Gon shallowly fucking him into the mattress until he fills him up again, and this time, even after he pulls out, Obi-Wan can feel his seed gushing out of his wet, gaping entrance.</p><p>They are both complete messes; Obi-Wan’s cum stains his belly and the sheets, he's not sure if he came three or four times; he's so weightless and happy.</p><p>Qui-Gon leaves him to lie there for a moment, then comes back with a wet cloth to wipe him up.</p><p>Obi-Wan lets himself be moved and cleaned, only able to release soft noises of content. They don't stay on Qui-Gon's bed. He leaves the sheets a mess, instead just carrying Obi-Wan over to the unused Padawan bed (Anakin refuses to share a room with them) and joining him there once they're both cleaned up. </p><p>It's a bit smaller, but both of them still fit well enough. It's easy to relax once they're together, the force surrounding them in a hazy warmth.</p><p>Obi-Wan relaxes against his husband's sturdy chest, enjoying the rise and fall of his breathing for a while.</p><p>After a few moments that's probablymore like half an hour, Obi-Wan reaches for his bag, using a tug of the force to pull out one of his datapads to work on. He must say, Qui-Gon's arms are a vast improvement from Anakin's desk.</p><p>"Back to work already, hm?" Qui-Gon asks him in an exasperated rumble.</p><p>Obi-Wan huffs his amusement. "There's always more to do, dear." He turns his head to plant a poorly-aimed kiss on Qui-Gon's cheek. "But you were a welcome distraction, thank you."</p><p>The larger man wraps his arm more snugly around Obi-Wan’s middle as he laughs. "So I am simply a distraction for you?"</p><p>"Mmhm," Obi-Wan hums, teasing his husband right back. "Lucky for you, I rather like a distraction every now and then."</p><p>"I aim to please," Qui-Gon retorts dryly. "Just promise me that you will get some sleep."</p><p>"I promise," Obi-Wan says easily, settling more snugly into Qui-Gon's broad chest. "If I manage to get this done, I may even want to sleep in."</p><p>"Then by all means, get it done, imp." Qui-Gon ruffles his husband's hair, then yawns widely. "Good night."</p><p>"Sleep well, Master," Obi-Wan wishes him, stifling his own yawn as he starts typing out the rest of his report.</p><p>It is a good night indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! And Lilibet, I hope you enjoyed this!! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>